The welch chronicles
by Raven-Anne Welch
Summary: Raven, and Chance were just normal people with a love of anime. Naruto and Bleach were on the top of that love. A make believe idea emerged from this as some of these anime characters become their friends. It was all fun in games. Jokes. But one day, Raven disappeared. Chance had no clue where she had gone off to. In her absence came all of their anime friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Raaaaaaaaven" Oh god.

"Get uuuup" Please, no.

I felt the bed shift beside me. A hand was placed on my shoulder. "Argh" I groaned.

"Raaaaven. Get uuuuup"

"No." I murmured into the pillow.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Go away"

"Mmmmm no"

"I hate you"

"I love you"

The covers were pulled off of me.

"Chaaaaaance!" I shriek. I curled up into a ball.

"It's cold in here" I mumbled.

"Eeeeeeeeew! Put some clothes on! Oh gawd!" My eighteen year old brother ran out of the room. Causing the house to shake. I sighed and pulled the covers back up while grabbing my phone. I unlocked it and checked the time. 9:23 am. Yup, he didn't go to work today. Almost instantly I heard the pouring rain outside. Goosebumps arose on my skin as the warm atmosphere of, under the covers tickled my skin. The faint sound of Charlie XCX reached my ears. "Gimme all of your super love, Bernard!" I heard him sing. Smiling slightly I thought, 'Stupid'. But if I was in there I'd probably be singing to our Saint Bernard to. So I guess I'm equally as stupid.

I sat up but immediately shrunk back down. It shouldn't be allowed to rain in the winter. I swear. "Blaghfaglaga!" Chance shrieked popping his head in the corner of my door. I glared, whiling scrunching up my face. Making a stupidly funny face. He made the same one and slowly backed away. I grinned, revealing my crooked teeth.

I just laid in my room, enjoying the dark, comfy feel to it, I liked the way the morning light peeked in. Illuminating the room in a relaxing way. I took a deep breath in and looked at the hallway, the door to my room was on the left of my bed, across the room. On the same wall as the door, my sisters metal bunk bed stood. My tv was attached to the same wall the head of my bed was against. I didn't watch a lot of Tv, so it was fine with me. My vanity was facing the Tv, on the opposite wall, In front of the boarded window. The vanity had a medium size mirror attached to it. It sat next my desk, that I did my school work on. Beside the window, a calendar and some notes and pictures from old friends hung. I smiled at the nostalgic feel. I did miss them. But I was moving on with my life. There was more people I could meet. More to life then High school. Or 9th grade. I left school a year ago, to do the things I wanted. I wanted to study the things, I wanted to learn. Not the curriculum chesterfield had set up. I didn't want to be bothered by the constant drama of school. If I was still in school, I don't think I'd be who I am now. I'd be to scared to be me. Raven-Anne Welch.

I shook my head and stared at the hallway. I took in a deep breathe and jumped up wrapping my covers around me. My feet hit the floor, running. I rounded the corner into the living room, I ran through the living room and into the kitchen. Earning me weird looks from my animals that lounged around the house. My Saint Bernard, Bernard, jumped and looked at me, sadly. Mom must not be here. I ran into the kitchen and stood at the door, raising an eyebrow at what I saw. Chance was dancing with Gabby, my Coon Hound, to Break the rules. Another Charlie XCX song. He stopped and looked at me, his mouth beginning to form a grin. "What're you doing?" He asked, chuckling at me. "It's not that cold." I shook my head.

"You don't understand me!" I yelled dramatically.

"Whateverrrrr" He says. Emphasizing the 'R' and went back to his computer. I busied my mind while, looking around the kitchen, thinking of what I wanted to eat. Maybe peanut butter toast? No, my throat hurts to much for that. Stupid allergies. I decided not to eat until I got hungry. I felt around for my phone in my covers and groaned when I didn't find it. It's still in my bed, probably lost and cold. I fought a laugh that bubbles up in my throat. I face palmed. So smart.

All of a sudden, me and chances favorite Charlie XCX song started playing. "Uh-oh!" He said and pointed at me before starting to dance. I threw the covers off and began to dance when the first chorus hit. "Youuuu, youuuu lied! Ha! ha! ha! I was right!" We sang as our dog, Gabby watched in the corner of the kitchen, curiously. We shuffled into the Living room and danced around, Bernard. He watched us confusedly. "Bernard!" I cooed and patted his head. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. I smiled. "What is it, Bernard?" Chance asked him. He looked at chance, blankly. "Que es Esto? Grande Manzana!" I asked him in Spanish. He didn't pay me any mind as he laid his head back on the ground, probably hoping we'd go away. I scoffed and made a face. "Well then!" I looked up to chance. Who made a face as well. Chance was 6'2. So he basically towered over me at exactly 5'4. The song ended and Honeythief started playing. I snickered as we headed back into the Kitchen. "Obito." I said. He laughed. It was an inside joke, like no other. "Wait, where's momma?" I asked. Chance leaned over his computer on the table. "I dunno, why don't you ask your face?"

"I'm serious" I said.

"I'm serious too." I looked at him and he gave a straight face. I rolled my eyes. "Hey!" He said."Put it back in the box!"

"Wha-"

"Back in the box" He said holding up his hand.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Hey, you wanna walk to the store with me?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, get dressed." He took a sip of his monster. "Right now" He said in a fake gentle voice. "Right now?" I said in the same voice. "Yes, right now."

"Okay" I smiled and left the kitchen. I ran to my room.

I put on my grey sweat pants and my black tank top, with a black long sleeved over shirt, that was barely see through. "Now" I said. "Time for jewelry." I slipped on my pink 'hope' bracelet along with a couple rubber ones that said strong and 'hope'. I slipped my necklace over my head, and put my hair in a messy bun. I put my leopard print headband with a bow attached to it around my head, too. Slipping my blue and white diamond rings on the middle fingers of both my hands. My mom used to wear these when she was younger. I slipped my shoes on. Before walked out my door I froze and grabbed my leather jacket. I was ready- wait. I belly flopped onto my bed and grabbed my phone and headphones.

"Onward!" I yelled before running out of the room.

"Are you ready?" He said, sounding a little annoyed as I arrived in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving my hand dismissively.

He sighed. "Gawd!"

As we walked, we talked about Our Naruto characters that chilled at our house, in our imaginations, of course. We always talked about them doing different funny things and stuff that the family did, they interacted with us in different ways. But their personalities were twisted to be somewhat funnier. The characters we had, were, Madara, Obito, All the hokage (Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato and Sarutobi), Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke and Kaguya. We also made up a sister for Madara and sasuke. Their names were Madaretta and Sasuki. Sasuki was a little older then Sasuke and she looked just like him.

"Imagine Sarutobi doing his Tornado dance to 'When will the Bass drop'!" Chance says. I giggled at the thought of it.

"Yeah that would be great!" I said. "Shit" Chance said, hanging his head, while chuckling. As we neared the store we talked more along the lines of reality and our real life.

"Man!" I said. "I wanna go Everywhere! I wanna see everything!" I glanced at the rainy sky, letting my 15 year old mind wander.

"You can do that. I wanna change the world, though" Chance looked at the sky too.

Suddenly a black scribble shot across the grey clouds. I gasped and looked at Chance. He didn't seem to notice it.

"Chance did you see that?" I exclaimed. He looked confused yet alarmed.

"No" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around towards where it had gone into, the woods. I took a breathe and shook my head as he began to talk again. 'It was probably nothing' I thought. The back of the seven-eleven, building came into view. We walked to the side of the building and I stopped. I'd rather just stay. "Imma stay here." I said, leaning against the side of the building. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You good?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"When I come back I don't want to see some grown men, dead on the ground. Ya know? With all those Karate skills" He said lightheartedly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Whatever."

He chuckled and walked down the hill towards the store.

"Aye!" I called. "Whaaaat?" He asked, sounding like a chicken.

"Madaras with you!" He chuckled and began to impersonate him. Using a silly voice.

"Hashiramas chilling next to me" I sat on the curb. He shook his head, giving me one last smile before walking towards the store once more.

After chance had left, I sat on the curb ignoring the bad feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I should've went in with him. I shrugged 'Too late now' I began chipping the nail polish off my nails. 'Erg, I have testing for my belt, next week and I need to practice' I groaned and looked at the sky it had stopped raining a while ago, But it was hella cold... And wet. 'What would Madara do?' I thought. Well for one thing he probably wouldn't be in this situation. I smiled at the thought of them actually being real. But the loneliness I felt, brought me back to reality. Me and chance had come up with the assumption that, we've made these characters come to life because of our loneliness. Well, me for the most part. I'm homeschooled and don't have many friends, but I think Anime and imagining they're here keeps me from falling into depression. Hashirama would understand, because he has depression himself. Ichigo would too, he'd be a cool person to hangout with and talk to, if only they were real...

My head snapped up and towards the woods that was stationed in between two buildings. A young girl had come running out, screaming. I stood, quickly and ran as fast I could across the parking lot behind seven-eleven. My legs stretches in wide strides as I sprinted. The cold air stung my cheeks as my throat became raw from the cold air I inhaled.

"What... What... is it?" I asked, a little out of breathe.

"A-A man, he attacked me." She was trembling. Her blonde hair had leafs in it and her clothes were torn, in some places.

"Okay, Are you hurt?" I asked, frantically. She shook her head, while tears streamed down her dirty cheeks.

"Listen careful, I want you to go to that store over there and call 9-11." I said gently, pointing to the store I just sat next to. She nodded. I turned to the woods, as I saw her run in that general direction.

I began to tremble as curiosity got the best of me and I entered the thin layer of woods. I stayed on my guard. I knew enough Martial arts, Enough to defend myself. I knew this was a stupid decision, but 'What the hell?'. I wanted to beat the shit out the guy that messed with that little girl. I began to crack my knuckles at my side. I was ready to knock someone out.

"Raven" Someone whispered. I looked around.

"Raaaaven" Someone whispered in my ear, I felt breathing down my neck. I whirled around, a hook punch, ready. But when I delivered it, no one was there.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"So feisty..." The same voice whispered in my ear. I felt a hand swiftly pull the tie, that held my hair up, loose. My messy, red, dyed locks, tumbled down passed my shoulders. I turned, cocking my leg up, doing a hard side kick. I heard a grunt and then a chuckle. I must've hit something. Facing the voice, I coiled my hands into tight fist.

"What the hell are you?"

"You'll know in time. But for now.."

A hand was placed in the center of my chest, just above my breast and I was shoved backwards. Hard. I expected to hit the ground but I fell through the ground. A odd oval, vortex was above me. I reached for it as I squirmed in the air. I saw the trees I once walked beside, as I kept falling. Everything was black. The black slowly faded into white. Everything I had ever Imagined or fantasied about was displayed all around me, I was falling through a cylinder type place as these scenes and images, flashed about. They slowly started to turn into the deaths of my family and friends. I began to hyperventilate at the unreal situation. Maybe I was just dreaming or something.

"This isn't real!"

"This can't be happening!"

I screamed as everything went black.

The last thing I heard was the echo of my own voice.


	2. The letter 'A'

*Warning: CUSSING*

My white over coat fluttered as I felt the Reiatsu flow through my body. My eyes widened for a moment, as my own inter self adjusted to the drastic change. My muscles tightened, and my mind sharped... I stood up from kneeling before him... the king. I was tall... my hair had grown out, and I kept it combed back. I wore glasses also.

"You shall now have the Letter "A". His Majesty sat on his throne, peering down at me. "...my son, you are to serve me. Understood?"

"Understood." I said looking straight ahead.  
I stood in the front of my friends. Davaris and Madara. All three of us wore the white suits of the Quincy. Juha Bach, King of the Vandenreich sat in front of us. He had just given me the letter A. He himself had no idea what my power would be. But Davaris had been the Letter "A" longer than I... and he ensured me that it would surface at some point. My companion Madara had come with me from the human world. He had no need for the power of Quincy. His overprotective personality made it impossible to just let me go alone. So we argued all the way there about my safety... and him going. At some point we had arrived, and I finally thought to myself.

'Well shit, we're here... why not.'

I exited the throne room with Madara. We both wore the suits, our white over coats blew gently through the cold winds running through the halls that we walked through. I pondered how my sister's training was going... it bothered me. Madara would slap me in the back of the head if he knew what I was thinking. Vandenreich had proven to be a giant frozen city. Madara would complain about the cold constantly.

"Why the fuck are we here?!" Madara complained.  
"I have to get stronger Madara... and I can't use the power of the Uchiha from you without gaining Reiatsu first."  
"Ughhhhhh! I knowwww! Why is it so fucking cold!"

I sighed... this was one of his bad days.

I knew full well what I was getting into when I came to Juha about gaining power. I had thought about asking Sasuke about talking to Orochimaru... but I took my chances with Juha Bach. Plus I always had a thing for the suits... they were really refined and tight. They gave me a sense of purpose. My sister had gone back with soul reapers to train and become stronger. We agreed to meet back up in one year. Its all a lot to take in... it was so much more simple back then. Just those few people, Madara included.

Madara slams me in the head.

"Stop reminiscing about the past." He growled. "...Madaretta would kick our ass if she saw us standing here like idiots.

'Oh shit... she is probably giving Raven hell about me leaving.' I thought.

IN THE HUMAN WORLD

Madaretta sat on Chance's bed in a fit of rage. Her fluffy black hair all over the place. Naked as well. She was quite the character... anyone could see this, but she would pound them for saying it to her face... her brother had ran off with Chance to some random ass place... AND DIDN'T TELL HER WHERE!

She threw the Chance Plush doll across the room. Grinding her teeth together, she stomped out of the room.

"Hashirama!" She howled as she entered the living room.

A large man in red armor sat on the couch eating candy like a child. He looked up in fear...

"OH! Hey Madaretta..."

SLAP!

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MAN CANDY!"

Hashirama looked down at his candy bag... "I don't have any of those..." He said quivering in fear, while squinting at the bag.

"You know what I'm talking about BAKA!" Madaretta roared.

"Nevermind, you're fucking useless. You couldn't be worth less than worthless!"

Hashirama cocked his head to the odd statement, trying to understand exactly what she meant. A hand patted his shoulder. It was his younger brother Tobirama. He was much more mature than Hashirama though. "It's alright, Hashirama. She is Uchiha of course."

The fluffy haired female ignored his words, and stomped off towards Raven's room. She kicked up the door only to be greeted by a lonely Sasuke, pouting on Raven's bed... all the lights were off... and he was sulking. Madaretta could care less about his sadness. She slapped him, then grabbed him up.  
"Where the hell is Raven?!"  
"I... I don't want to say..." He said looking down at the ground... in a deep sadness.  
"You are all worthless men." She throw him into the darkness of them room. She could hear Itachi groan in pain as Sasuke slammed into him.

"Why the hell is Raven, AND CHANCE missing?!" She put extra emphasis on Chance's name. Her obsession with him would allow no small talk of his name. He was her world.

'What a second...' She began to think. '...Kaguya would know where they are!'

"Kaguya!" She hollered as she hung out of the living room window, at a Kaguya who was flying around in what little air space she had. Her robes were hanging in the air as her long white hair floated around her. She smiled at Madaretta.

"I don't want to talk to you, Madaretta." she smiled once more, then continued to fly around.

Madaretta leaped on her back, and began to bark at her with threats.

"Bitch... you better tell me where they are or so help me I'll shave all of that hair of, and snip of your pretty little horns!"

"NO! Let me go, right now!" Kaguya commanded. They flew uncontrollable around the back yard.

It sounded like bombs going off as Minato and Kushina watched the two battle to madness. The two were giggle at Madaretta and Kaguya. Hashirama jumped out of the house in surprise. "Why are they fighting?!" Obito warped into existence right beside the big ninja, studying the two women fighting in the skies. "My guess is Kaguya wouldn't tell Madaretta where Chance and Raven are."

The group watched on as the madness unfolded.

BACK IN VANDENRIECH

I sat on top of the fortress of steel and ice. Madara still bitched about the cold... it was getting old... like it always does. At this point, Madaretta was probably throwing a fit, and fighting with one of the others. I grimaced to the thought.

'Please don't be fighting with Kaguya...'

Madara laughed.

"I know what your thinking about... what if Kaguya, and my sis got into another fight... you remember what happened last time." Madara raised his eye brow in a weird excitement. ".. you remember... they broke the dome... and then the Sage of Six paths had to come a fix it and all... oh it was just so..."

"Madara calm down dude." I butt in.

"Hmph. I wonder if Raven-anne is moving forward like you are..." Madara pondered.

"Maybe. It all depends on what path she choice that day." I spoke plainly as I stared into the icy skies.

Madara punched my arm.

"Stop being so fucking boring... you use to be fun and all... now I feel like if I put you into a genjutsu you wouldn't even care. What the fuck is up with that dude?" He protested.

We both sat with our legs hanging over the side of the palace. Madara had really taken me in as his student... he wanted me to learn all he knew... but I was human so I had to undergo many task to acquire strong chakra and a Sharingan of my own. What troubled me was the dreaded process of gaining the ocular power of a Mangekyou sharingan. You'd have to kill your best friend... but I had to find a different way. It all rode on that. A huge mass of Quincy soldiers marched out of the palace. No doubt this was an invasion to the human world. It didn't matter to me... for some reason nothing matter. I had remember those words from my sister, and they sank in.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone came up behind us. A tall purple haired man with the same clothing. I recognized him at once.

Roland Howl, Sternritter "S"

The Sternritter smirked at me, as he confronted us. His cloak blew through the winds. He wore a tightly bound iron gauntlet on his right hand, that reached to his elbow. He never much liked me I noticed. I had been here for four months, but in my world it had only been one day. I knew the Strenritters didn't like me. They didn't seem to like any of the successors. Haschwalth was the only reasonable Strenritter but even he seemed testy when I was given the letter, and the title Successor. Roland pointed at me.

"You know, you'll never be king! We, Sternritters won't allow it!" He spoke boldly with his hand on his chest.

"That is enough! You are going to get yourself in trouble again! Hmph." A big lipped man with stylish black hair came from the shadows behind him. He wore a special over coat with the cross of his Majesty printed on the side, that reached to his shoulder to his lower stomach. He had some sort of grin on his face, like he was enjoying this.

"What do you think you're doing, Askin? You may be an Elite, but you won't command me you vermin!"

Askin nakk le vaar, Strenritter "D"

Askin smiled and rose his hands up in surrender. "Whoa whoa! We are all on the same side here, aren't we?!" Before his question could be answered Roland swung at him intensely. Askin jumped back, landing skillfully on the edge of the palace. Roland frowned at him.

"Just stay out of this. Got it?" Roland turned back, to face me.

I looked at him, annoyed.

"You do realize, if you keep going like this... talking bad to a Successor, and attacking an Elite, that you will be executed. And I'm sure Juha won't mind if i am the one to do it."

Roland growled.

Madara crossed his arms, and smiled.

"I trained this man. And if he is anything like me, you better be scared, boy." Madara remarked.

Roland's face turned red, and jumped at me with fully materialized bow in hand, and a reiatsu sword in the other hand. He swung at me, and I dodged. He was slow. I didn't feel any threat from his swings... he couldn't touch me even if I slowed down. He arched a swing downward to try and trip me up, but I sent a powerful kick to his face... He flew back words into a pillar protruding from the palace roof.

"Hey! Bring it back... keep it under control. Your control still needs balance even with that much power." Madara barked behind me.

I nodded. With a quick jump to full speed... I was above him.

"No! I don't think so!" He shot an arrow at me. I shielded my face instinctively but the arrow only shattered to the blut vene running through my veins. I grabbed him effortlessly, and sent a powerful right hook into his face...Blood leaked from his nose, and mouth... he himself seemed just about unconscious.

"See... you aren't very strong. You shouldn't pick fights if you aren't sure about your own power." I spoke as I loosened my grip, letting him fall.

Madara walked up to me, grinning. Askin also walked up behind Madara.

"He thought it would be wise to use just the Heilig Pfeil on another Strenritter? It would just be good as a diversion... how pathetic." Askin teased the unconscious Roland.

"Don't Quincy have more power? like a power that activates in correspondence with their letter?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, that's right." Askin Answered.

Madara looked at me. "Well my Rinnegan is showing me that we are about to see this power... we are under it."

"I know." I spoke calmly.

"My power is "The Stealing" fools." Roland's voice came sounding around us. "You are all going to die. As The Stealing... I can activate other Sternritter abilities that they govern to use as my own!" He rose up his hand as he crackled with laughter.

He was under the impression that he had stole Askin's power "The Deathdealing" Then used it to kill me with the lethal dose of my reiatsu, that I had just acquired. But he didn't realize one key factor...

"HAHAHA! What are you going to do now? Hmmm?" He laughed, as my reiatsu ravaged my body as it over-flowed.

I stumbled to my knees... trying to catch my breath as my reiatsu tore everything around me a part. Madara stood with his arms crossed. He knew I could handle myself now. I got up, and dashed at him in a flurried speed. He tried a different tactic to increase my lethal dose of air while I ran. I flash stepped right in front of him, and ran him through with my reiatsu sword. I didn't realize I would be able to form it so easily. Roland collapsed to my feet. Blood poured from his lips. He looked up at me with a hateful look.

I kneeled down to speak to him. "Its alright. I'm sure his majesty will bring you back. Your powers could be useful to him."

He growled in pain and anger.

"So you think you can just come here, and be all cool with us, huh?" He questioned. "You are nothing but an arrogant weakling!"

I rose up.

"No you are wrong." I spoke plainly. I was well aware of who I was.

Chance Welch, Sternritter "A"


End file.
